The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer and further relates to a diaphragm for use in an electroacoustic transducer.
Such an electroacoustic transducer and such a diaphragm are generally known, for example from the patent document EP 0 876 079. In the known transducer and the known diaphragm the intermediate spaces between the projections in the mounting zone are formed by gaps, which are situated in the mounting zone only, as a result of which the projections and gaps together form exactly a ring. Practical tests have shown that with such a construction the diaphragm of the known transducer is not stable enough, i.e. not stiff enough, in the mounting zone for the moving coil, which may lead to tumbling movements of the moving coil during operation of the known transducer, as a result of which the moving coil may come into contact with parts of the magnet system, which is unfavorable and undesirable.
It is an object of the invention to preclude the aforementioned problems and to provide an improved electroacoustic transducer and an improved diaphragm.
As a result of the provision of the characteristic features in accordance with the invention it is achieved in a simple manner and substantially without any additional cost that a diaphragm in accordance with the invention for an electroacoustic transducer in accordance with the invention has a stable behavior in directions transverse to the diaphragm axis, i.e. also in its mounting zone in which the projections for holding the moving coil, which are separated by gaps, are situated. The stabilizing walls provide a good stabilization of the diaphragm in its mounting zone without the movability in a direction parallel to the transducer axis being affected thereby.
In a transducer in accordance with the invention and a diaphragm in accordance with the invention it has proved to be very advantageous when, in addition, the stabilizing walls are arrange as a gable roof. Such a construction has the advantage that it is particularly simple and easy to manufacture.
In a transducer in accordance with the invention and a diaphragm in accordance with the invention it has proved to be very advantageous when, in addition, the stablizing walls are arranged as a through-shaped roof. Such a construction guarantees a good stabilization and simple manufacture.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the embodiment described hereinafter by way of example and will be elucidated with reference to this example.